August 5, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The August 5, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 5, 2019 at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair vs Trish Stratus & Natalya Battling Natalya in a Submission Match may be a taller order than Becky Lynch anticipates: For all The Man’s bravado, she found herself ensnared in The Queen of Harts' Sharpshooter for the second consecutive week, this time at the conclusion of a tag team bout that paired Lynch and Charlotte Flair against their respective SummerSlam opponents, Natalya and WWE Hall of Famer Trish Stratus. On the bright side, Becky technically won the match, given that The Queen of Harts refused to release the hold past the count of five, handing Becky & Charlotte a disqualification victory. (Charlotte decked her partner and took a walk following an intense tag by The Man.) But the win is unlikely to register as anything but hollow; that Trish pulled Natalya off of Becky was the only reason The Man was able to walk away, albeit gingerly, when all was said and done. Rey Mysterio vs Andrade Last week, Andrade ripped Rey Mysterio’s mask clean off his face, an insult tantamount to spitting straight in the legendary luchador’s eye. But The Ultimate Underdog’s bid for retribution fell tragically short, as Andrade withstood a furious effort from the former World Heavyweight Champion to win the duo’s first singles bout on Raw. It was, indeed, vintage Mysterio on display, as the masked marvel uncorked counter after counter, using his speed and ingenuity to quite literally run circles around the former NXT Champion. And even after Andrade began to counter with his strength, Mysterio’s heart helped keep him in the fight — the Grand Slam Champion kicked out of several big swings and even connected with a 619 down the stretch. Andrade, however, had a single ace in the hole, which he deployed to devastating effect: He once again targeted Mysterio’s mask, attempting to tear it off his face as a last-ditch effort. After the ref pulled the two apart, Zelina Vega took advantage of the fracas to land a cheap shot on Mysterio, and Andrade followed up with the Hammerlock DDT to end a match that served as the continuation of one trend and the start of a new one: We’ve known for a while that Andrade is the type of Superstar who will commit whatever flagrant acts of disrespect he deems necessary. The difference is that he’s looking more and more like the type who’ll get away with it. Mike Kanellis def. Maria Kanellis to become the new 24/7 Champion; R-Truth def. Mike Kanellis to become the new 24/7 Champion For one glorious moment, Mike Kanellis was again the man of the house: After weeks of emasculation at the hands of his pregnant wife Maria, the embattled Superstar pinned his beloved during her OB/GYN appointment to win the 24/7 Championship she had committed to lording over his head for an indefinite amount of time. Alas, Kanellis’ victory was short-lived, as R-Truth — disguised as a pregnant woman — struck with a roll-up pin of his own in the waiting room to defeat Mike for the title just moments later. WWE Women's Tag Team Championship Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match The IIconics’ WWE Women’s Tag Team Title reign is no more, but anyone thinking they have an easier crack at the titles might be sorely mistaken — the new champs might be even harder to overthrow. Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross were the last team standing in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match that decided the titles’ future, winning the match by way of a strategy that was, perhaps, short on bravery but begrudgingly realistic: After The IIconics were ousted by Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville, Alexa & Nikki deliberately tagged themselves out in the hopes of keeping the action between Fire & Desire and The Kabuki Warriors, Asuka & Kairi Sane. The plan proved effective: Asuka evaded the Bed of Roses to submit Mandy with the Asuka Lock, but the effort left both Kabuki Warriors with a decent amount of wear and tear. The comparatively fresher Bliss & Cross didn’t exactly cruise to victory — they had to reduce to chicanery thanks to some interference by Nikki Cross — but they won nonetheless: After Nikki trapped Asuka in the ring apron, Bliss rocked Kairi Sane across the jaw with a hard right and swooped down with Twisted Bliss, sealing the win and earning the titles. And for all the questions about motives, manipulation and who was bending who to their will, there seems to be little doubt as to the state of their friendship now. It’s legit. And they have the titles to prove it. Results * Tag Team Match: Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair defeated Natalya & Trish Stratus by DQ * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Rey Mysterio * Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross defeated Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville, The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) © and The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) (w/ Paige) ** Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville eliminated The IIconics ** The Kabuki Warriors eliminated Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville ** Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross eliminated The Kabuki Warriors Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Sonya Deville Category:Episodes featuring Trish Stratus Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes